Spirit 2 Mare of the Stars
by Halloween Haunt
Summary: Many know the story of my father, how he should the humans this is where we are and were not leaving. But I was never the same horse as him. I had his fierceness, his heart, his freedom but I had her. My rider. Not typical spirit story, starts off kind of like that but isn't like anything else you've read for Spirit. Rating for mild violence.
1. The beginning

The story of my father has lived on, through us and through the humans. But it didn't reach past the natives or past our heard and the herds of the horses my father saved. He was a hero, the one who claimed our land and gave the humans warning of the fierceness that flew within our hearts. It was not until I was older did I truly understand this.

My father is Spirt who could not be broken better known as Spirt. My mother was known as Rain, though I could never tell you her true name. She gave it up when she left her rider, Little Creek. They were the leaders of my herd, and like my father, I too would be leader and protector one day. It would be my job to fight and defend our herd no matter the cost. But even as a filly I knew I wouldn't be that horse.

I was born one night, under the stars that were my first site. I remember gazing upon them looking up at their twinkle and I knew one day I would be with them. My father's eyes were what I saw next and I saw the freedom swirling through them, mixed with pride as he gazed upon me. I was born a straight brown filly and a white streak down my nose but as I grew older a white spot formed on my back. My brown coat was a dark color but not as dark as my father and not the light brown my mother was. In fact I was more of a bay colored mustang. My mane and tail were black like my father's but the detail that most saw was my dark mustang eyes, my father's eyes.

I was young and free, the adventurous type. I never did fit in with the other foals; I was much too curious and fearless. It was this that leads me to my future. I wasn't very old then but old enough to help protect the herd. I was what the two legs would call pre-teens.

That day changed me forever, and this was the way it started. I was racing alongside my parents as they galloped onto their rock. I joined the rest of the herd at the bottom when I was a big cat looking at the younger foals, hungrily. By this time I had been taught how to get rid of these cats despite my small size. I galloped at the cat while I neigh my warning call to the animal. My father would soon join but today I felt like doing things differently. I separated myself from the herd, allowing the creature to chase me. It followed for a long time before it finally grew tired and weary. Then I stomped my feet and nipped the creature, all while dodging its paws. The bite would be on the creature forever, always reminding it to never mess with the horses. My efforts went to waste though when a loud sound rang out and the creature dropped to the ground. I reared, attempting to run when ropes when around my neck and feet. I screamed out in terror as I fought to get free. I was young and scared, not knowing these creatures or what they were doing with me.

It was over the course of many days that I was dragged along, alone. I wanted to run and go home, wherever that was. I was confused at this point, no place to know where I was going. Finally a place came in sight where these things were and these pale two legs. There were two of them standing there, watching these gates, when they saw us one asked the two legs dragging me something.

"What is your business here?" The two legs grabbed the ropes and pulled me forward toward the strange looking men guarding the gates. One disappeared in side and that was when I saw her.

"This horse was brought to see if she fit your criteria. Wild mustang, found her alone. Young, pretty horse and an unusual colored horse for the areas we found her." The man on the left told the girl.

The two leg, I could tell was a girl. She seemed different from the rest. Her mane was a light brown tied back. She had blue eyes that showed kindness in them and something I couldn't understand. She wasn't as big as the men and certainly young compared to them but seemed older than me.

The girl stared into my eyes and it seemed as if she understood me, all of me. She gently touched my head even though the men told her not to.

"She's the one." The voice was gentle.

"Are you sure?" The men responded

"She's a wild horse, not the type you typically want to train."

"She's the one."

"Are you-"

"She's the one" The voice repeated for the last time

"Okay Kate. I'll get your father." The guard said and vanished inside


	2. The Confused Feelings

**So Guys, I am finally back! Too much going on in my life :/ So sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I decided that since it was within 80 days I'm doing alright :) Hopefully. I won't go into details but my life as a Freshmen is way crazier than I expected as in like quadruple times crazier than my normal life. Anyway I decided my goal was to write a chapter within every 80 days, I am sorry it's so long but It's best that way for me not to stress. Anyway, here it is. Review to annoy! Maybe I'll get over a little writer's block!**

I was dragged into a big place surrounded by pointy trees. Horses marched in straight lines with two legs on their backs. I watched in horror as they controlled their every movement.  
>"Hey Murphy!" One of the two legs holding my ropes called to a man holding a stick with a horse tied up to small trees with out their branches or leaves. I stared at the two leg holding the stick and across the yard he began to scream.<p>

"Keep that horse away from me!" He yelled out, his eyes getting wide with fear. I stared back confused. What was so scary about me?  
>I felt my ropes loosen, as the two legs watched him confused and I knew this was my chance. With one movement I took off, racing away from the two legs and off into the lines of horses, startling the elder horses. They reared and I was clear.<br>Racing with hope, I ran as fast as possible looking for an exit.  
>Things let loose, and right when I was about to get out of here, I had to halt to a stop.<br>Right in front of my nose stood a man and the girl. The girl named Kate.

"What is going?! What is this Mustang doing here?!" The two leg shouted, startling me. I began to rear when I felt a comforting hand on my neck.  
>I looked into the blue eyes of Kate. It was strange, the connection I felt. How comforting her eyes were, the way they stared into me and saw I was scared and lost. She seemed to know this all.<p>

"Shh... It's alright girl. Take it easy." She whispered to me in a gentle voice that I will never forget.

"What is this thing do in here?" The two leg shouted at Kate. He was tall, long brown hair that was graying. He wore blue like rest of two legs but he had the air of a leader, like my father. He looked into her eyes then to me.

"Father, we have discussed this. You said if I can prove to you that I could raise a foal then I could raise my own horse with my forms of teaching for her to be my own." Kate reasoned to my confusion. She wanted to trap me here? "I followed all the rules: Prove to you I could raise on; get a foal; pay for it; must be a filly; and she found alone." The man looked into my eyes and a startled one crossed his own, like the man called Murphy.

"No. Not this one. This is a wild one." The man turned away dismissing Kate and I.

"But Daddy!" She began but he cut her off

"No! Not this one. I saw one with those exact same eyes and the spirit of the whole West. No." He told Kate. Is he talking about my father? My ears flicked forward and head straightened. This man knew my father!

"But-!"

"NO Kate. End of discussion." The man turned and walked away. I could see the anger and hurt in the girl's eyes. I watched her to see what she would do next, wondering what was to happen to me. As I watched her, a hand came into my vision and soon I felt rough leather sliding over my nose and cheeks. I began to rear but the man holding a leather looking rope pulled my head back down. What was this thing?!

I snorted and kicked, frightened by this thing on me. It restricted my head to practically no movement. My tiny body thrashed as I tried to rip free from this.

"Stop! You are frightening her." Kate told the man and gently rested a hand on my cheek. The man loosened the leather rope in his hand, giving me more freedom.

""Ms. Kate, your father told you not her." He told her trying to drag me away, which I dug my hooves into the dirt to stop moving. I bared my teeth at him but he simply slapped my nose.

"Do not touch her! And I will raise her. I know, right now she's simply scared and you are scaring her more!" Kate tried to keep me calm but I reared before falling back. I hit the ground hard, causing me to let out a cry of pain. This was too much for me, everything going on. I wanted to go home, I wanted to run with my herd and sleep under the stars with my family. I wanted to be free.

"Quiet girl. Shhh.. It alright. Everything will be fine." She called as she tried to struggle free.

Just then one of the men came in from the gate to see this all going on.

"Um Ms. Kate! The men said they would be back in a few days to collect the money!" He told them to which I flicked my ear, what did he men money? What was that?

"What?!" Kate's sire roared in anger. I became skittish as the man looked at me in anger. I tried to back away, to run away to protect myself from this creature but the other men held me in place.

I was scared, away from home and in a new place. I was away from my parents and the land I grew up on. I raised up and began to panic. I threw my legs, I bucked, I nipped and I rolled. Finally after all of that, I look up and staring into my eyes was Kate.

"Take this creature to the stables for now, we will deal with it in a few days." He ordered and men began to drag me away but all I could see were her eyes as she tried to come after me. I wonder, why does this creature have these feeling's for me? How can she seem to understand what I am going through? And Why is it that she always offers love in her light blue eyes that are the same color as the sky?


End file.
